


Я предпочитаю тебя

by rjaffk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Purgatory, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaffk/pseuds/rjaffk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в рамках SPN Kink Fest. 10.47. Дин/Кас, NC-17, флафф, ферсттайм.<br/>Чистилище. Невинность Кастиэля для монстров - как запах свежей крови, маяк и плакат "кушать подано" одновременно, что утомляет всех. Кастиэль предпочитает, чтобы "проблему" решил Дин. Дин нежен и внимателен настолько, насколько это возможно в таких условиях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я предпочитаю тебя

\- Хватит! - прорычал Бенни, отсекая голову очередному прущему на него монстру, прекрасно понимая, что ему достаточно было бы просто отойти в сторону, и тварь пробежала бы мимо, потому что вампир был ей совсем не интересен. – Они сбегаются на него, как кобели на течную суку!

\- Бенни… - предупреждающе протянул Дин, буравя вампира взглядом и прекрасно зная, какое выражение приняло лицо Кастиэля. И он старательно избегал смотреть на него, чтобы не услышать это злоебучее «мне жаль». Перед вампиром Кас и не думал извиняться. 

\- Что?! – заорал Бенни, раскинув руки в сторону. – Чем глубже мы заходим в Чистилище, тем больше их станет. Даже этих мелких шавок! – он раздражённо пнул обезглавленный труп ногой. - Я понимаю, что ты печёшься о его заднице, но мог бы подумать и…Его девственность как… 

\- Бенни! – Дину пришлось повысить голос. Он схватил вампира за локоть и оттащил в сторону, особо не заботясь о его комфорте. 

Но Бенни молчал ровно столько, сколько было необходимо, чтобы удалиться от ангела на достаточное расстояние. И хотя Кастиэль прекрасно понимал, о чём пойдёт речь, он всё равно не стал бы подслушивать. Бенни знал его смирение, его покорность, и он находился рядом с ним всё время. Ничего удивительного, что и ему срывало крышу, потому что он был таким же монстром как и те, кого они безжалостно кромсали.

\- Кому-то нужно сделать это, - процедил он, вырываясь из хватки Дина. – И если не можешь ты, то…

Во взгляде вампира промелькнуло что-то жадное, алчное и нетерпеливое, и Дин стиснул зубы, сомкнув пальцы на отворотах его куртки, не дёргая, не встряхивая.

\- Только посмей тронуть его, - медленно протянул он в лицо вампира. – Если хочешь выбраться, тебе придётся сделать так, чтобы ангел остался целым. 

\- Ты ведь сам хочешь этого! – процедил Бенни, не пытаясь вырваться, а просто дёрнувшись навстречу Дину так, что они оказались лицом к лицу. Он с шумом втянул в себя воздух. – Я ведь слышу и запах твоего возбуждения, Дин.

\- Разговор окончен, - спокойно ответил человек, отступая назад. – Бенни, я предупредил тебя. Держись от Каса подальше. 

Дин вернулся к ожидающему их ангелу и хлопнул его по плечу, чтобы сказать, что всё в порядке. И он шагнул дальше до того, как Кастиэль успел ему что-то ответить. Дин просто не хотел ничего слушать: ни очередных сожалений, ни извинений, ни обоснований того, что вампир был прав. 

Они продолжили путь молча. Дин шёл впереди, Бенни замыкал цепочку. Они негласно решили, что Кастиэль должен быть защищён, он должен быть зажат между ними, раз человек не мог выбраться без ангела, а вампир без человека.

\- Дин… - Кастиэль нагнал охотника.

\- Ммм… - промычал он, нервно облизнув губы.

\- Я предпочитаю…чтобы это сделал ты, - без предисловий, без колебаний заявил ангел. 

\- Кас, - Дин сглотнул от такого неожиданного поворота, он всё ещё избегал ангельского взгляда. – Ты…ты не должен. Мы справимся. 

\- Нет, Дин, - голос Кастиэля был на удивление твёрд и спокоен. – Ты знаешь, что это не так. Для меня это…не столь важно. 

Дин остановился и нахмурился, наконец, заглядывая в лицо ангела, которое действительно оставалось безразличным и безучастным.

\- Это важно, Кас…

\- Не после того, что я…

\- Важно потому, что это мы, - размеренно произнёс Дин, склонив голову, чтобы поймать взгляд ангела, который внезапно растерянно замолчал.

\- Я не хочу просить об этом вампира.

Дин почувствовал вспышку злости. Кастиэль оказался настроен решительно, и человека часто злило его упрямство. Но не сегодня. Сегодня он злился на ситуацию. Всё не должно было случиться так и точно не здесь.

\- Идём, - коротко сказал он. Дин хотел хлопнуть ангела по плечу, но не мог прикоснуться к нему после их разговора, при мыслях о том, что ему предстояло сделать.

Они шли молча. Им нечего было сказать друг другу. Начинало темнеть, а ночью монстры совсем разгуляются. Им придётся сложно. Монстрам было плевать на вампира и человека, когда рядом оказывался девственный ангел. И они с Бенни просто могли не успеть, не остановить. Дин не мог позволить, чтобы кто-то добрался до Кастиэля. И у него была возможность обезопасить его хоть немного.

Дин остановился.

\- Что-то случилось? – насторожено поинтересовался Бенни, поравнявшись с ним. 

\- Уйди, - коротко ответил Дин. 

Вампир вскинул взгляд, рассматривая напряжённо глядящего перед собой человека, а потом хлопнул его по плечу.

\- Так будет правильно, Дин…

\- Иди, - Бенни кивнул и сделал пару шагов в сторону.

\- Я буду недалеко, - предупредил он, а Дин понимал, что по-другому было невозможно.

Кастиэль стоял понурый и напряжённый, прекрасно понимая, зачем остановился Дин, зачем ушёл вампир. 

\- Ты всё ещё можешь сказать нет, - прошептал Дин, оказавшись рядом с ним и осторожно взяв его за локоть, ангел лишь замотал головой. – Идём, - человек мягко скользнул ладонью по его плечу, отступая к зарослям, чтобы они оказались хоть немного скрытыми, чтобы у них было хоть немного уединения. - Я сниму плащ, - тихо предупредил он, замирая за спиной ангела, прежде чем коснуться его плеч. 

Дин дождался кивка Кастиэля и только потом стянул плащ, скользнув ладонями по его рукам. Он расстелил его на земле, а потом снял с себя куртку, бросив её поверх плаща, чтобы было мягче, чтобы было удобнее.

\- Как… - неуверенно начал Кастиэль, не оборачиваясь к Дину. Он всё ещё смотрел себе под ноги, стараясь медленно дышать, чтобы не выдавать своего волнения. – Мне встать на колени? 

Дин едва не нахмурился. Он не хотел трахать Каса по-собачьи, не после комментариев, брошенных вампиром. Он вздохнул. Всё всегда оказывалось не таким, как он представлял себе.

\- Нет… - тихо ответил он, а затем положил руки на плечи ангела. – Кас… - приглушённо позвал он.

Дин почувствовал, как напряглись под его ладонями мышцы, а голова ангела опустилась на грудь. И он медленно развернул его к себе, скользнув ладонью к шее и вынуждая поднять голову, чтобы видеть его глаза.

\- Ты всё ещё можешь сказать…

\- Да, - выдохнул Кастиэль, и Дин накрыл его губы своими.

Он услышал, как вздохнул ангел, пропуская его язык глубже, а Дин так давно хотел этого, так давно ждал, что в паху начал образовываться тугой узел от одного прикосновения к мягким, чуть обветренным губам.

\- Тебе не обязательно… - выдохнул Кастиэль, когда Дин отстранился.

\- Чшшш… - протянул Дин, касаясь губами шеи ангела, чувствуя, как он податливо отклоняет голову, как он подаётся навстречу сжимающим его рукам. – Не говори ничего.

Ему не обязательно было быть нежным. Ему не обязательно было следовать прелюдиям. К тому же времени было мало, но Дин желал этого. Он не хотел, чтобы это был рационализированный трах. Он хотел, чтобы ангел понял. Понял самое главное.

Кожа Кастиэля была солёной от пота, но Дин не мог остановиться. Он целовал его губы, щёки, шею и плечи, он закусывал его кожу, оставляя на ней красные отметины, чтобы коснуться их языком. Кастиэль вздрагивал от этих прикосновений и подавался им навстречу, он цеплялся пальцами в футболку Дина, не в силах сдержать приглушённые стоны. 

Дин скользнул ладонями по его бокам, забираясь под больничную рубашку, и крепче прижал ангела к себе, цепляясь пальцами в его спину. Он осторожно шагнул вперёд, заставляя Кастиэля отступить к расстеленной на земле одежде, вынуждая его опуститься на неё. Дин смотрел на лицо своего ангела, на его раскрасневшиеся от нетерпеливых поцелуев губы, а потом вновь скользнул руками под его рубашку, оглаживая бока, лаская живот и сжимая пальцами соски, но не спускаясь к краю брюк. Он впился в губы Кастиэля требовательным поцелуем, чувствуя, как его руки заползают под его футболку, и от этого прикосновения его дёрнуло, словно от разряда электрического тока. Кровь прилила к паху, и возбуждение стало почти нестерпимым, особенно после стольких месяцев воздержания, но в присутствии объекта вожделения, до которого Дин сейчас дорвался, которого он сейчас целовал, кусал и ласкал. Член больно упирался в ширинку, но Дин не торопился. Он сдерживал себя, и только когда заметил, что ангел больше не вздрагивает от его прикосновений, когда почувствовал бедром, что Кастиэль сам нетерпеливо толкается ему навстречу, он спустил руки вниз, поглаживая кожу живота у края брюк.

\- Ты можешь меня остановить… - прохрипел Дин, хотя и не думал, что сможет остановиться. Не теперь. Но он хотел, чтобы Кастиэль чувствовал себя в безопасности, чтобы это не было принуждением.

Дин чуть приподнялся, чтобы видеть лицо Кастиэля, когда он коснётся его в первый раз. Он просунул руку в его штаны, обхватывая ладонью возбуждённый член. И ангел застонал, подаваясь ему навстречу и выгибая спину. И Дину показалось, что он готов кончить только от этого звука. Кастиэль закусил губу.

\- Чшшшш, - протянул Дин, медленно двигая рукой по его члену, чтобы дать ангелу свыкнуться с ощущениями. Он наклонился и мягко поцеловал его закушенные губы. – Расслабься, - пробормотал он, и Кастиэль расслабился, позволяя его языку проникнуть в его рот.

В ушах Дина шумело, а от возбуждения грозили лопнуть яйца, но он вынуждал себя не торопиться. Он вжался своим возбуждённым членом в бедро ангела, чтобы тот его почувствовал, чтобы понял, как Дин его хочет, и Кастиэль раскрыл глаза, всматриваясь в мутные и горящие глаза человека, а потом кивнул. 

Дин глубоко вздохнул, вынуждая себя успокоиться, иначе он действительно мог кончить прямо себе в штаны. Он чуть приподнялся и стянул с Кастиэля больничные брюки, вместе с бельём и сглотнул, глядя на полуобнажённого, вверившегося ему ангела. Он согнул его ноги в коленях, устраиваясь между ними, а потом, наконец, расстегнул свою ширинку, и со стоном стянул с себя джинсы, высвобождая напряжённый член. Дин подумал, что его просто не хватит, чтобы хорошо подготовить Кастиэля, чтобы не сделать ему больно. Он вообще был удивлён, как ещё не сорвался на рык и просто не оттрахал его, вжимая в землю. 

Дин наклонился к Кастиэлю, чувствуя, как их члены соприкасаются, он задрожал от этого прикосновения. Он слышал, как тяжело дышал ангел, видел, как вздымалась его грудь, и чувствовал на его шее солоноватые капли пота. Дин погладил пальцами тугое сжатое кольцо мышц.

\- У меня нет смазки, Кас, - пробормотал он в шею ангела, прикусывая его кожу и оставляя засос, чтобы впредь все вампиры знали, кому он принадлежит. – Это может быть…больно.

Кастиэль громко и прерывисто дышал, подаваясь ему навстречу и впиваясь пальцами в его спину, оставляя синяки.

\- Всё нормально… - выдавил он на прерывающемся дыхании.

Дину так хотелось коснуться пальцами губ ангела, протолкнуть их в его рот, чтобы посмотреть, как губы смыкаются вокруг них, чтобы чувствовать прикосновения горячего языка. Но не сейчас и не в этих условиях. Ему хотелось бы сделать так много, показать Кастиэлю все грани человеческих ощущений. И однажды он сделает это. Им нужно лишь выбраться. 

Дин обильно смочил пальцы слюной и протолкнул в Кастиэля указательный. Ангел вздохнул, и человек почувствовал, как мышцы плотно сжимают его палец. 

\- Кас, - позвал Дин ангела, который закрыл глаза. Он осторожно поглаживал его по животу, стараясь успокоить. – Расслабься, пожалуйста. Ты ведь веришь мне?

Кастиэль верил. Он приоткрыл глаза, всматриваясь в лицо Дина, а потом кивнул, закусывая губу, потому что почувствовал в себе второй палец. Дин старался действовать осторожно, неторопливо растягивая тугие мышцы. 

\- Чшшш, - продолжал шептать он на ухо Кастиэля, прикусывая мочку и сцеловывая солёные дорожки с шеи. Его собственный член требовал внимания, ему казалось, что его тело походило на оголённый нерв, и Дин, наконец, решился. Он размазал по стволу проступившую смазку, смочил его слюной и приставил головку к сжатому кольцу мышц. Член шёл туго. Дин вздохнул и уткнулся лбом в лоб ангела, тяжело дыша в его губы. Он с трудом протолкнул головку, стараясь продвигаться медленно, чтобы дать Кастиэлю время. – Кас, не зажимайся, - с трудом выдавил Дин, сдерживая болезненный стон. – Расслабься, - попросил он, ставя локти у висков Кастиэля. 

Ангел старался. Он чувствовал, как Дин наполняет его. Мышцы болезненно растягивались. Кастиэль ощущал жар, растекающийся по телу вместе с дрожью. Дин толкнулся, и мир взорвался перед глазами ангела. Он стонал и выгибался навстречу, насаживаясь на член человека. Боль была сильна, но так же сильно было и наполняющее его тянущее удовольствие, переплетаемое с чувством наполненности и единения. И все эти ощущения сводили Кастиэля с ума. И ему хотелось чувствовать ещё острее, ещё сильнее, ему хотелось, чтобы Дина стало ещё больше. Он приподнял бёдра навстречу - и выдержка покинула Дина. Он вколачивался в ангела, чувствуя, как сжимались вокруг его члена тугие мышцы, чувствуя жар тела Кастиэля и его горячее дыхание на своих губах. Дин стонал, он вжимал ангела в землю, ощущая, как тот податливо льнёт к нему, как подстраивается к его движениям. И Дин полностью потерял контроль. Он толкался резко, на всю длину – и пошлый звук соприкосновения их тел заводил ещё сильнее. Он уже готов был рычать. Кастиэль чувствовал боль, но стонал от удовольствия, и ему казалось, что их должно слышать всё Чистилище. И Бенни точно слышал. Дин обхватил его член ладонью, задавая ритм своих толчков. И хватило всего пары движений, чтобы ангел кончил в его руку, с громким стоном, чтобы Бенни слышал, чтобы он знал, потому что Дин кончил вслед за ним, не сдерживаясь, и их стоны слились в один. 

Они лежали неподвижно. Дин вжимался грудью в грудь ангела, чувствуя, как колотится его сердце, как медленно восстанавливается его дыхание. Ему нестерпимо хотелось сказать что-то нежное, чтобы Кастиэль понял, что это не было необходимостью или голодной похотью. Но чем это было для ангела?

\- Как ты? – спросил он, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы заглянуть в мутные глаза Кастиэля.

Но ангел промолчал и лишь кивнул в ответ. Дин стянул с себя рубашку, чтобы вытереть их тела, и отшвырнул её в сторону. Они всё так же молча поднялись на ноги, натягивая одежду и приводя себя в порядок. Кастиэль был странно молчаливым, и Дин чувствовал себя растерянным. 

\- Идём, - наконец сказал ангел, шагнув в сторону, но Дин остановил его, положив руку на плечо.

\- Кас, - он нервно облизнул губы, замирая за его спиной. – Я…хотел бы, чтобы это случилось по-другому, - прошептал он, утыкаясь лбом в затылок ангела.

Кастиэль не шевелился. Он обернулся к Дину, изучающе глядя на его лицо. Выходило, что тот думал об этом. Выходило, что…

\- Я хотел бы это повторить, - усмехнулся ангел.

Дин выглядел удивлённым и даже недоверчивым. Он всё не мог понять, что это значило для ангела: необходимость или просто секс. И он должен был ему сказать. Вот только эти три слова оказывались труднопроизносимыми, словно перекрывая доступ кислорода, превращаясь в горле в тугой ком. 

\- Кас, я…

\- И я.


End file.
